Music Love Science Legends! Book One of the Pure and Simple Academy Ch
by Vocaloid 01 Hatsune Miku
Summary: Not superheroes, the PPGZ's band wins the Band Battle and tie with the RRBZ. They all win a scholarship to Pure and Simple Academy for the Gifted and talented and find ou what competition, hate, and most importantly, love is.
1. Chapter 1

** I was thinking about my story Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs: It's a Long Story, and was thinking about using my same characters in a Fanfic about them not as superheroes, but being excepted to a fine arts school, and came up with a basic story line. I hope you like my second Fanfic, starring:**

**MomokoXKakuneta,**

**MiyakoXAo,**

**MoeruXUtsu, **

**KauroXNikuyu**

**UsaXMurasaki**

**As my fans know, I hope to update anytime I can, and I love reviews. To get a more inside approach to my characters' personalities, read my other story, abbreviated R&P:IALS you'll know because it is the one I talked about earlier. I will do my best to answer questions you leave in the review area. On with the story! **

**P.S. This story will not have P.O.V.s, and the RRBZ aren't villains, and the PPGZ aren't superheros. **

* * *

Momoko looks out of her window. Moeru is supposed to pick her up in her car so the band could make their concert on time. It actually was more than just a concert- it was the Band Battle. The winning band was going to get a scholarship to Pure and Sinple Academy, a Fine Arts school, and a sum of money worth 10,000 dollars.

So you could see why Momoko was a bit nervous. She and Miyako would sing back-up to Moeru, and they would also be dancing. "Relax, Momo," she told herself. "You'll be great." But she wasn't so sure.

Finally Moeru's Sleek red convertible pulled up the driveway. Momoko grabbed her pink duffel bag that had her outfit, make-up, and other necessities she may need. The musicians, Kaoru, Usa, and other bandmates Azumi and Karin, who played Electric Guitar, Drums, Bass Guitar, and Keyboards were going in Kaoru's brother Dai's van with the trademark instruments.

"Hey Ru." Says Momoko nervously.

"Hello Momo. What's the matter, you aren't usually like this before dress rehersals." Moeru replies. "Is it like, a boy?" she adds, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know," Confesses 'Momo.' "Ummm... Extra food?" She asks.

"Mini-Fridge in the glove compartment."

Momoko digs around in the mini-fridge untill finding a cupcake. "Mmm." She sighs, comforted. "All better. I'm glad you installed this little fridge in here. It makes you ready for anything!"

Moeru shruggs. "I have extra clotes for all of you, a spare set of sports equipment for Kaoru, a battery powered game device for Azumi, a set of advanced cosmetics for Karin, and a basic sewing set for Miyako, complete with a mini sewing-machine." That was Ru, alright. Ready for anything.

As the girls pulled up to the stadium at the Tokyo Arts College for the Gifted and Talented (TACGT), we saw The other five girls loading a cart with a purple drum set, green electric guitar, yellow keyboard, and orange bass guitar.

Miyako ran to us, and hugged Momoko to death."I made new outfits!" She cried happily.

Momoko bounded through the doorway without waiting for the other girls.

"There she goes," Moeru sighs. "Sometime maybe they will stop and think about not running after her." The punk adds as Karin and Miyako chase after the redhead.

The remaining girls walk briskly into the stadium a half an hour later, they all meet onstage. They are wearing strapless tight dresses made out of sequin fabric and are the colors matching their instruments. Kaoru has a black and green dress with emerald cropped footless tights. The other girls have the same except with their color. Azumi gold, and Moeru black and red, and Karin yellow.

The announcer says,"The dress rehearsal for the Band Battle has begun. Here they are! First off, the Musical Love Science Legends!"

The girls rock easily through thier rehearsal, and go back to the suite they are staying at. They order pizza to be brought up to their rooms because they are too tired for anything else.

"Ugh, we were the best damn thing." Says Moeru. "And we totally got way to tired." (Hehe song hint!)

The rest of the night they chat and laugh and eat pizza and sweets (in Momoko's case.) They go to bed earlier than usual. Tomorrow will be a big day, and they will totally rock it.

* * *

**Thank you for sticking around. Too bad I can't though. I gotta go and write chappie 6 of R&P:IALS! Remember to rate, review, fav! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! The second chapter of MLFSL! Lets go! The Band Battle is today!**

* * *

The girls woke bright and early the next morning with hope for the concert.

All but Kaoru was cheery. "I'm so NOT a morning person." She complained as they went downstairs to their dressing room.

"But now Kaoru, we get to dress up and put on stage make-up!" Cheered Karin. This did not help Kaoru's mood.

But Moeru knew just how to get Kaoru going. "Well it's up to you to guitar the best!" She said.

Soon Kaoru was in the dressing rooRm before the other girls were.

The dressing room was better equipped that even Moeru's comvertible. There was a long table with lightbulbed- mirrors. That was identical, with make-up and the new outfits at each stool.

There was something for every one:

A Wii for Azumi, the gamer,

A closet filled with past costumes for Miyako, the fashion police,

A karaoke machgine for Moeru, the one who is the lead girl in the glee club at shool,

A seperate set of make-up for Karin, miss stage make-up, and Miyako's lieutenant,

A mimi fridge for Momoko,

and plenty of books for Usa,

and a separate T.V, for Kaoru.

"We should enter this every year." Laughed Azumi.

"Mo koddong." Said Momoko, her face already stuffed. They all laughed.

The day was set with visits from their crew and manager, which Moeru handled like a true lead singer, with corrections to the Band and techies.

Then the Make-up people came into the room and did hair and make-up, leaving fifteen more minutes till curtain, only a little time to put dresses on, and hair pieces in place.

Then they took each of the cars and went to the stage door, where they were to check in. There was a few bands already there, including a duo, named Shirogane, and a group of boys named Juvenile Delinquents. The boys had the air of being badass.

The two other bands were fighting like cats and dogs, shooting insults and stuff.

"Hey!" Yelled Moeru. "Shut the hell up!" The boys turned. and the representative of their group wound to the front of the group.

"Fine." He said. "The name's Utsu, and may the best band win." Shirogane just turned and sniffed.

"PLACES FOR THE FIRST PERFORMANCE!" Screeched the announcer.

We all ran upstairs to the stage and grabbed our instruments just before the curtain rose.

"HELLO TOKYO! ARE YOU READY?" Moeru screams.

"YEAH!" Yelled the crowd.

"ALRIGHT! THIS IS A SONG CALLED 'THE BEST DAMN THING' TO GO ALONG WITH OUR THEME OF AUDIENCE INTERACTION!"

_"LET ME HEAR YOU SAY HEY HEY HEY!"_ begins Moeru.

_"HEY HEY HEY!"_ Yelled the audience.

_"ALRIGHT, NOW LET ME HEAR YOU SAY HEY HEY HO!"_

_"HEY HEY HO!"_ Screamed the audience.

_"I HATE IT WHEN A GUY DOESN'T GET THE DOOR EVEN THOUGH I TOLD HIM YESTERDAY, AND THE DAY BEFORE,_

_I HATE IT WHEN A GUY DOESN'T GET THE TAB AND I HAVE TO PULL MY MONEY OUT AND THAT LOOKS BAD!"_ Moeru sings.

_"Yeah." _Agreed Momoko.

_"WHERE ARE THE HOPES, WHERE ARE THE DREAMS MY CINDERELLA STORY SCENE,_

_WHEN DO YOU THINK, THE'LL FINE' LY SEE..." _Moeru sings.

_"THAT YOU'RE NOT, NOT NOT GONNA GET ANY BETTER_

_YOU WON'T WON'T WON'T YOU WON'T GET RID OF ME NEVER,_

_LIKE IT OR NOT,_

_EVEN THOUGH SHE'S A LOT LIKE ME,_

_WE'RE NOT THE SAME._

_AND YEAH, YEAH, YEAH I'M A LOT TO HANDLE,_

_YOU DON'T KNOW TROUBLE I'M A HELL OF A SCANDAL,_

_ME I'M A SCENE, I'M A DRAMA QUEEN,_

_I'M THE BEST DAMN THING THAT YOUR EYES HAVE EVER SEEN."_ The entire band sings the chorus, with Moeru leading and her background singers harmonizing.

_"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT."_ Sings Miyako and Momoko.

_"Yeah!" _Approves Miyako.

_"I HATE IT WHEN A GUY DOESN'T UNDERSTAND_

_WHY A CERTAIN TIME IN THE MONTH_

_I DON'T WANNA HOLD HIS HAND!"_ Says Moeru to the beat.

_"Uh-uh!"_ Miyako crosses her arms with spunk.

_"I HATE IT WHEN THEY GO OUT,_

_AND WE STAY IN AND THEY COME HOME SMELLIN' LIKE THIER EX-GIRL FRIEND!"_

_I FOUND MY HOPES_

_I FOUND MY DREAMS_

_MY CINDERELLA STORY SCENE,_

_NOW EVERYBODY'S GONNA SEE..."_ Moeru sings, getting the audience excited when she takes her mic off stage and exchanges it for a headset with a mic attached. Momoko and Miyako do the begin dancing in a triangle shape with Moeru at the front.

_"THAT YOU'RE NOT, NOT , NOT GONNA GET ANY BETTER_

_YOU WON'T WON'T WON'T YOU WON'T GET RID OF ME NEVER,_

_LIKE IT OR NOT,_

_EVEN THOUGH SHE'S A LOT LIKE ME,_

_WE'RE NOT THE SAME._

_AND YEAH YEAH YEAH I'M A LOT TO HANDLE_

_YOU DON'T KNOW TROUBLE I'M A HELL OF A SCANDAL,_

_ME I'M A SCENE, IM A DRAMA QUEEN,_

_I'M THE BEST DAMN THING THAT YOU'RE EYES HAVE EVER SEEN." _Sings everyone in the staudium.

_"(GIMME AN A!) ALWAYS GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!_

_(GIMME A V)! BE VERY VERY GOOD TO ME!_

_(R!) ARE YOU GONNA TREAT ME RIGHT?_

_(I!) I CAN PUT UP A FIGHT!_

_(GIMME AND L!) LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM LOUD! LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM LOUD_

_1, 2 ,3 , 4!_

_WHERE ARE THE HOPES _

_WHERE ARE THE DREAMS MY CINDERELLA STORY SCENE, _

_WHEN DO YOU THINK THE'LL FINE-LY SEE.._

_THAT YOUR NOT NOT NOT GONNA GET ANY BETTER _

_YOU WON'T WON'T WON'T YOU WON'T GET RID OF ME NEVER,_

_LIKE IT OR NOT, EVEN THOUGH SHE'S A LOT LIKE ME,_

_WE'RE NOT THE SAME. _

_AND YEAH YEAH YEAH I'M A LOT TO HANDLE _

_YOU DON'T KNOW TROUBLE I'M A HELL OF A SCANDAL, _

_ME, I'M A SCENE, I'M A DRAMA QUEEN._

_I'M THE BEST DAMN THING THAT YOUR EYES HAVE EVER SEEN._ The girls rocked the concert over the top. The punk-princess cheerleader effect was excellent, with Miyako and Momoko shouting the letters out.

"LET ME HEAR YOU SAY HEY HEY HEY!

"HEY HEY HEY!" Yelled the enthusiastic audience.

"ALRIGHT, NOW LET ME HEAR YOU SAY HEY HEY HO!

"HEY HEY HO!"

"HEY HEY HEY!

HEY HEY HEY!

I'M THE BEST DAMN THING THAT YOUR EYES HAVE EVER SEEN!" Was the end of the song.

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE MUSIC LOVE SCIENCE LEGENDS! SEE YOU AT THE REWARDING CEREMONY TONIGHT, GIRLS." said the Emcee. They all pose at the end with a bang: Kaoru's arm in the height of a slam of her guitar, next to her was Miyako and Momoko facing each other, but angled to the audience, hands on hips, to the right of them was Azumi, with her body in a similar position to Kaoru, Usa in between them, her drumsticks raised, on her knees, and standing there behind her was Karin with her keyboard. In front of all this was Moeru, Blowing a kiss that a million guys thought was directed at them, leaving them quarreling.

* * *

**That's all for tonight. I might put out a guide about all my characters' personalities, backgrounds, and other stuff. Keep a close eye out for that if you are confused by anything, but for now, leaving a review is the best way to get comments answered.**


End file.
